


To The Gates With Vengeance

by ElviraTepes



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElviraTepes/pseuds/ElviraTepes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zacky Vengeance got someone pregnant but who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Gates With Vengeance

I gasped as I looked at the test in my hand. The word positive looked up at me from the digital screen. I looked at the other three tests that laid on the bathroom counter. All said positive. I sighed as I put the test in my hand with the others on the counter. 

I turned to look at the mirror hanging on the back of the bathroom door. I stood there just in denim jeans. My shirt was discarded as I waited for the results of my tests. I rubbed my flat stomach. I sighed again as I thought of the creation of my child. 

_Zack smiled at me. He leaned over and kissed my neck. We both had just come back to the bus after a concert. The others were off in the bar still. We were on the bus alone. I sat down and he straddled my hips. I kissed him and he moaned. His mouth went to my neck. He started to nip and suck gently._

_I started to pant as my hands roamed his body finding every nook and cranny. My hands opened his jeans and reached inside to find the amazing treasure. I smiled at the guttural moan he released._

I walked to the living room of my house and sighed. I turned on the TV and a news show was on talking about our latest concert. I smiled watching Zack move around. In truth I have loved him for a while but was afraid to tell him. And the night we had sex... We were drunk off our asses. That was 3 months ago. 

It took 3 months of me barfing and moaning to notice something might be off. I am making a tiny life. I grabbed my cell and texted him.  **Zacky, Can you come to my house? We need to talk.**

**Sure baby. Is something wrong? Are you alright? I noticed you've been sick.**

**Just come over. I'll see you soon.**  I set my phone aside and laid across the couch. How was I gonna tell him? 45 minutes later I heard the doorbell. I stood and opened it. I hugged Zack and buried my face in his chest. "Oh baby what is wrong?" He asked putting his arms around me. 

"Zacky..." I Bit my lip. 

"What? Tell me." 

"I'm pregnant Zacky..." He looked at me shocked. He nodded and I bit my lip again. "We're having a baby Zacky." 

Zack pulled me super close and kissed me passionately. I put my arms around him and kissed back happily. I sighed and just cuddled with him. "I love you and our baby so much my love. I will do everything I can for both of you." I nodded and just held him like he was my lifeline. 

I reached month 4 today. The doctor says the baby and I are doing amazing. The baby is growing right on schedule. I heard it's heart beating today. It was amazing! I actually cried just hearing it. 

And Zacky got an audio copy of the heart beating. Every time I call his cell the ringtone is our baby's heart. I pulled him super duper close and kissed him passionately. I smiled. "Zacky? Can we go to Taco Bell? The baby wants a burrito." 

Zack nodded. "Alright baby. That sounds amazing." I smiled as we walked the few short blocks to Taco Bell hand in hand. My other hand rested over the tiny bump of my stomach where our baby resided. We are keeping the gender a secret til the birth though. We figure it's more fun that way. 

Right as we got to Taco Bell we noticed a car barrelling towards the intersection. I watched in horror as it collided with a Black SUV. The sound of the crash was horrifying. I pulled out my cell as I ran towards one vehicle and Zack to the other. 

The vehicle I went to had a teenager and a child...

I noticed the teenager, a male was passed out. "Kid? Are you ok? Come on kid wake up." The boy blinked and slowly looked at me. "Good. What is your name?" 

"M... Marshal... Is my baby ok?" He tried to look but grimaced. I looked back and saw the baby crying. "Jenna... mommy is here baby. Mommy's here." I felt bad for the kid. He looked really bad. 

"Marshal. Just breathe and stay still. Help is on the way." I said as I told him my name. "Look at me Marshal. You're gonna be ok. You and Jenna will be perfectly fine." Marshal nodded and I grabbed his hand. "How old is Jenna?" 

"6 Months and 3 weeks." He said with a smile. "My little angel." 

"Yeah. I'm having a baby myself. I'm 4 months." I heard the sirens of an ambulance and hope that it hurries up. I stayed with Marshal. "Where is her father Marshal?" 

"S-Singapore with his n-new husband..." He coughed up blood. "O-on their honeymoon." I felt bad for him. He started to breathe hard and I got scared. 

"Marshal! Come on Marshal stay with me! Do it for Jenna!" He started to convulse before my eyes and I frowned. "Marshal!" I watched as he died before my eyes. Tears came to my eyes and I fought to not scream. I got into the back seat and pulled out his daughter Jenna. I held her close trying my hardest to calm her down. 

Paramedics came over to me and asked me questions. I gave every answer I could. When they tried to take the baby girl from me I shook my head and refused. I know that if I let her go they will put her into the adoption agency and her life will be hell. I held her as they checked her over. I then went to a court to see if I could get custody of her. 

Today I reached month 6. And after a 2 month battle I finally won custody of Little Jenna Marie Erin. After that she became Jenna Marie Baker. Zack and I are marrying soon and I plan on taking his name. The baby now kicks and moves around. It feels so weird. It's like the baby is swimming round inside me. 

I heard Jenna crying upstairs. I found her in her crib sitting up holding onto the bars. I smiled and picked her up. "Hi angel. Did you wake up from your nap?" I held her close and grabbed her favorite toy from the crib. I kissed her head and smiled taking her downstairs. 

I sat her on the floor and went to get her a bottle. I came back to find her sucking on her foot. I chuckled and slowly sat by her. I pulled her into my lap and started to feed her. I heard Zack's car pull into the driveway. A few seconds later I heard a dog barking. I looked at the door curiously. 

The door opened to reveal Zack with a White dog. I gasped in shock. The dang dog is adorable! Zack walked over to me and Jenna. "Babe, I hope you're not mad but I got us a dog. This awesome dog is a female Siberian Husky. I saw her in the pet store and Had to have her. Are you mad?" 

I shook my head and smiled at him. "She's adorable! Can we name her Mina?" He nodded and I smiled wider. "Look Jenna. Meet Mina. Isn't she pretty." Zack sat by us and held Mina to prevent her from jumping all over Jenna. 

I pet Mina as Jenna took the bottle and held it on her own. "Hi Mina. You're adorable as ever!" I leaned over and kissed her doggy nose. She barked and licked my face causing me to laugh louder. 

Month 7, The wonderful time of not sleeping through the night anymore cause the baby kicks me from dusk til dawn. Zack sleeps... But not me. No Most of the time I am stuck lying in bed staring at the ceiling. 

Then Jenna wakes every few hours wanting to be cuddled or to be fed. I usually sit with her and just snuggle her as she eats. Zack usually sleeps through the whole thing. Lucky bastard... As I laid there staring up at the ceiling this time there was a change. 

Lightning lit up the room then thunder would follow. So far it hasn't woken Jenna but that doesn't mean anything. Maybe it's not loud enough to scare her yet. I rolled onto my side and looked out the window. I always liked to watch storms. 

Zack rolled over and spooned me. His hand laid flat over our child. I felt the baby kick at his hand and sighed. He must have known it was bothering me. He started to rub my belly in his sleep. I sighed in content and fell asleep. 

When I woke again the house was completely dark. The only light was the occasional flash from the lightning. The power was out... Yay... I stood and went to check on Jenna. She sat up in her crib as she heard me coming. She reached up with her hands and whimpered at me. I gladly picked her up and held her close. 

I kissed Jenna's head and noticed she felt warm. I walked to our bathroom and blindly searched for the thermometer. I put it to her temple and waited for the beep. I looked at it right as lightning struck. It read 102.5... That is totally not good.

I walked back to my room and shook Zack. "Wha... What?" He asked yawning up at me. "What time is it?" 

"I have no clue. The power is out. But it's dark and Jenna is sick..." I rubbed her back gently as she laid her head on my shoulder. 

He sat up with a yawn. "Poor Jenna. Here let me take her so you and the baby don't get sick ok?" I pouted but handed her over. I walked over to my side of the bed and sat down. After a minute I laid down. "Babe... don't be mad at me or upset with me. But whatever illness you get our baby gets. I don't need you or our baby sick right now. Alright?" 

I just nodded and said nothing. I felt the bed move as he got off it. Then his legs came into my line of sight. "Go away Zack. I might get the baby sick remember?" I kicked his thigh and rolled away again. Finally he walked off and I started bawling. I laid there for hours not talking to anyone. When the power finally came back on I went to sleep. 

Finally I reached month 8 of my pregnancy. I was out shopping with Zack and Jenna. We were getting more things for the soon to be born baby. Jenna seems really excited about the baby. She always hugs my belly and kisses at her 'sibling.'

Zack and I always laugh at her antics. We love her so much. She is our angel from heaven. Our godsend. I smiled as she grabbed a stuffed bunny off a shelf and hugged it. I knew already that once she hugged it Zack would buy it for her. 

As we walked past the frozen food aisle my water broke. I gasped and leaned over the cart I was pushing. Jenna put her hands on my face and gave a cute squeal thinking I was playing with her. I groaned again. "Zack..."  

He didn't look back. His nose was stuck in a book. "Yeah babe? What is it? She mess her diaper again?" 

"No... My Water broke..." He dropped the booked and looked at me in shock. "The baby is early Zack... We have to get to the hospital right now..." 

He nodded and walked over. He grabbed Jenna and handed her to me. "Here, take Jenna and get out to the car. I will be there in a few minutes I promise." He handed me the car keys and kissed me. "Just take deep breaths and I promise it will all be ok."   
I nodded and walked out with Jenna. I put her in her car seat. Right as I stood to close the back door I got my first contraction. I leaned on the car breathing through it. Jenna squealed at me wanting to play. "Not right now Jenna. Mommy needs to focus."  She squealed again and I sat by her. "Ok ok." I grabbed one of her toys and tried to play. Zack came out a few minutes later. I sighed. "Thank god. Can we go now?" 

"Yeah babe." He put the bags in the car and gave Jenna the stuffed rabbit. I got into the passenger seat and he closed the door for me. 

45 Minutes later we arrived at the hospital and I was checked in. I now laid in my hospital bed with Jenna sitting with Zack in the chair by my bed. I smiled as she chewed on the ear of the bunny we got her. I think it may be her new favorite toy. 

"How you feeling babe?" I looked at Zack. "You doing ok?" 

I nodded. "Yeah so far. The baby is kicking at my ribs which is good. Means head down. And Once it's born I will be able to see my feet again." I smiled at him and he smirked with a chuckle. "You know I miss seeing my feet. I bet you are tired of tying my shoes for me." 

He sat up holding Jenna and kissed me. I took Jenna and set her by my side. I kissed her head and sighed content. "Zack, I'm telling you now; this fucking hurts!" I sighed and rubbed my belly. "The things I do for our baby... I mean I had to stop eating sushi! I love sushi! And then since I'm gonna breastfeed that means still no sushi!" 

Zack chuckled. "Calm your ass down. You know I haven't eaten sushi either." I nodded. "So, do you think it's a boy or girl?" 

"My heart says girl. How about you?" 

"Boy." 

"Well I say the one who is right chooses the baby's first name. Deal?" He nodded. "Kiss on it?" 

He chuckled. "You just want the damn kiss." He leaned down and kissed me passionately. I held him to the kiss as a contraction reared it's ugly head. I needed the distraction. And he was right, I did want the kiss. 

~9 Hours later~ 

I groaned. The doctor had just checked me and I was finally able to get an epidural. I had just been given it. Now my legs are like silly putty... I felt the pressure of a contraction but not the pain. That makes me so happy! 9 hours of pain is hell! I hated it with a fiery passion of death! 

Jenna was picked up by Matt earlier so that we can do the rest of this alone. And I don't want to scare her when I do start to push. Now I lay in my hospital bed with Zack massaging my belly. 

I sighed and tried to stay awake but I lost that battle.  

~6 Hours later~ 

Doctor just checked me. I am now ready to push! Seems once I got my epidural things flew on by. The doctor put my feet up in stirrups and gave me the ok to push. I grunted as I gave my first push. I sighed and gave another push. I felt the baby move down but barely. 

I looked over to Zack as he tried to encourage me. "Zack... No offense. But SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU ARE NOT THE ONE PUSHING A LIVING HUMAN BEING OUTTA YOUR FUCKING ASS!" He paled and backed off a tiny bit. Not much but enough to be noticeable. I sighed and upon instruction pushed again. This time there was a big change. I started to feel it more in my ass than anything. 

I kept pushing; I want to meet the person who has used me as a hotel for the past 8 months. 

After 30 minutes the baby had started to crown. I felt a burning sensation as I pushed out more and more of the head. I pouted when my contraction ended. The baby's head was half out and it hurt like hell. I tried to push the head out on my own but got no where so I was stuck waiting for the next contraction. 

We were told to touch the baby as little as possible. I saw birth videos where the doctor would pull the baby out by it's head and I don't want that for my baby. I want natural no tugging to my child's head. 

A new contraction came and I pushed with all my might. I was not getting stuck with the head still partially inside again. I gave it all my might. When the head popped out I cheered. The doctor let Zack clear out our baby's nose and mouth while we waited for me to be able to push again. 

With two more pushes the baby laid in my arms. I looked and noticed we had a daughter. I kissed her head and smiled. "Hello baby girl. Hi you're adorable! Your sister is gonna love you so much!" I cried tears of joy. 

After the baby's cord was cut and clamped doctors took her for measurements and tests. I was cleaned up before they brought our baby back. I smiled holding her in my arms. 

I smiled watching Zack fill out the birth Certificate to say: 

**Childs name: Natasha Melody Baker  
Date Of Birth: March 17, 2012  
Hour of Birth: 3:43 PM  
Sex: Female  
City, Town or Location of Birth: Huntington Beach  
State of Birth: California  
County of Birth: United States  
Fathers Name: Zackary James Baker  
Mothers Name: Brian Elwin Haner**  



End file.
